Moving On
by Sara1991
Summary: This is a oneshot about everybody moving on after everything that has happened..


**Challenge Accepted!**

Recently I was PM by someone who wishes to remain anonymous; this person says that they really like my stories. However, they wondered why I'm always bashing Masaya/Mark. To which I replied that "he's not really my favorite character." They bet me I couldn't write stories not bashing Masaya so I'm taking that bet

So anyways, I know these aren't my normal stories because I'm not totally bashing Masaya/Mark, but here it goes. By the way, from how I feel at the moment of writing these will depend on what names I use, whether it is the original Japanese names or the English names…some of these might have to do with the mew mew project, some might not.

* * *

 **Moving On!**

It had been three years since the fall of the Saints Rose Crusaders and four since Deep Blue was defeated. Three long years. The aliens had gone and not come back, to Pudding's and Lettuce's dismays; they had developed strong feelings for them and they just never left. Zakuro and Keiichiro were getting married in a few short hours. Berry and Tasuku were married three months ago. Mint was single and happy with. Masaya and Ichigo were engaged and Ryou was unhappily single, fighting his feelings for a certain feline.

"Why can't I just be happy for her? Why did I have to fall for such a klutz like her?" Ryou asked himself.

"Because you did. Why don't you just tell her how you feel Ryou? It can't hurt. You're going to drive yourself crazy otherwise." Keiichiro said standing at Ryou's door.

"You know why I can't tell her. She's happy and that's what I want, her happy. Even if it's not with me. I don't want to ruin any chance of friendship that we have. Not only that, but they have a child together." Ryou said looking out the window.

"A child that could be yours. I know about that one night." Keiichiro said.

"It was a mistake; she even said so and that she just wanted to forget it. That child is theirs; she's one hundred percent sure. Besides, so I don't get in the way I'm going back to America for awhile." Ryou said simply.

"What? When? Surly not before my wedding, you're the best man." Keiichiro said shocked.

"No, not before the wedding; the day after. And no, there's no discussing this. Now if you'd please, I'd like to be left alone." Ryou said closing his door.

A few days later Ryou had left and everything went on as if nothing had ever happened.

Zakuro and Keiichiro had gone on their honeymoon and were desperately trying to start a family.

The aliens, well Pie and Tart came back and Lettuce and Pudding nearly fainted. Kish refused to come back and see Ichigo with anybody but him.

Tart moved in with Pudding and her siblings and started helping out with them.

Pie and Lettuce started hooking up here and there every now and then; they are together and are planning a wedding.

Berry and Tasuku started a family.

Mint travels around doing shows and professional dances.

Ichigo moved out of her parents and in with Masaya despite her father's warnings; she loved him so much.

Together Ichigo and Masaya are renting an apartment with **_"their"_** son, Poptart; they were happy.

Ryou writes everybody (except Ichigo and Masaya) now and then, wondering how everybody is doing.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Masaya asked concerned, coming into their living room after a long day.

"Not really. I just found out that Ryou is writing everybody except for us. Did we really screw things up that much?" Ichigo asked near tears.

"No, we were all really drunk that night. What happened happened and there's nothing we can do to change that. Besides, before he left he said he was happy for us and gave us his blessings. Not to mention, he did go to America with that girlfriend of his, so everything is cool. I'm sure he'll write soon." Masaya said reassuring his fiancé.

"You're right. I'm going to check up on Poptart. Then I think I'll meet you in the room for our bedtime." Ichigo said in a sexy tone, which made Masaya smile and get up and eagerly head to their room to wait for sexy time.

So after Ichigo checked up on Poptart she changed into a sexy little nighty that Zakuro had gotten her awhile back for such an occasion.

She made her way to their room and there he was, waiting for her, in all his handsomeness glory.

So they made love for the next hour before falling asleep lovingly in each others' arms awaiting to see how the rest of their life would go.

* * *

So there you go.

My crappy oneshot for my non-masaya bashing challenge.

There will be a sequel, it should make masaya haters very happy.

write soon, SarT55


End file.
